paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Rival
colab between clockwerksamurai12 and vanguardmaster47 Summary Tensions flare when van gets jealous of Kirin spending a lot of time with Suzan. And things get worse when Van hears that Kirin is Suzan's number one student. This then turns into a war between each other which prompts Suzan to lock em up together. How will this end? Characters * Van * Kirin * Jack * Chase * Vector * Suzan Hinako Transcript (Title card with Suzan and a Championship trophy on it) Suzan: Pups and the Rival! (It is a calm and peaceful morning at the Lookout) Van: (He yawns) Morning Suz! Suzan: Morning Van! Ready for today's lesson? Van: I was born ready!! Suzan: Alright, race ya to the dojo! Van: Well then, ready set go!! (He runs to the dojo fast) Suzan: I'm gonna beat you! Van: Nu-uh! (just then he collides with Kirin) Kirin: Ow, watch it! Van: Sorry dude Suzan: You okay there Kirin? Kirin: I'm good. So are we still on for our lesson Suzan? Suzan: Oh... well the thing is, I sort of promised Van that I would train him.... Kirin: Well, yeah but......(sighs) fine..... Van: Sorry dude. Suzan: I'll practice with you later okay? Kirin: Okay.... (Thinking) That kid is stealing Suzan from me. I'm her number one student NOT HIM!!!!!! Suzan: Alright Van, now let's go! (She jumps wall to wall to the dojo like a ninja) Van: Hey wait for me! (He does the same) This is pretty fun! (Kirin watches as they go off) Jack: (He comes out) What was that about Kirin?? Kirin: It was nothing Jack! Jack: Oh I get it now you're jealous! Kirin: SHUT UP! (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) Suzan: Alright Van, now before we begin, we should change into our outfits!] Van: Okay! (He goes into the locker room and sees Kirin there) Van: Oh hey Kirin I didn't see ya there! Kirin: Listen, Van is it? You keep away from Suzan! I'm her number 1 student NOT YOU. Van: Dude calm down I never said I was her number one! Kirin: Sure you didn't.....just. LAY. OFF. SUZAN!!! Van: Alright already! (He gulps) Kirin: Good. (He leaves the room) (Suzan then walks in and sees a scared expression on his face) Suzan: Everything okay in there Van?? Van: (He snaps out of it) Um yeah.... Hey Suz I'm not feeling so good. Can we train tomorrow? Suzan: Well, okay... But you're gonna miss out on the action! Van: I-I'm sorry madame! (He heads back upstairs and Chase notices him) Chase: Van? What's wrong?? Van: N-Nothing! I-I can't tell you.... He might get mad! Chase: Who might get mad? Van: Kirin! He told me to back off from Suzan! He said he was her number one student and not me! Chase: So? Back in police camp, I was always the weak link! But then, I bulked up on strength, and I became the most toughest pup on campus! Van: Yeah, but Kirin wants Suzan all to himself! Drum: (He comes out) So don't let him! Fight back! Van: But Kirin is a nice guy! Drum: Well based on what you said I don't think so! Chase: And you know the old saying, nice guys finish last! So make him finish last! Van: Alright.. let's do it! (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (Suzan is sparring with Kirin, and he is doing well) Kirin: Hi-yah!! (He sweeps the leg and pins Suzan down) Suzan: Good job Kirin! That's enough for today! Now go into the locker rooms and freshen up. Kirin: Hai! (He bows and then heads into the locker room) Van: (He comes into the dojo) Okay Suz, you cannot train that jerk! You don't know what he said to me! He told me to back off! Suzan: What?! That little jerk! Van: I will NOT back off.....I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind (He starts to walk into the locker room but Suzan stops him) What are you doing Suz let me at em!!!! Suzan: Van, violence is never the answer! Van: Sigh... fine.... Suzan: Of course, it's always the answer for me! Kirin: (He comes out of the locker room) I heard everything. Suzan you are siding with him?! Van: Well she likes me more! Kirin: I've known her longer! Van: I'm her biggest fan! Kirin: I'm better! Van: No I'm better! Kirin: No, I'm better! Van: I'm better!!!! Suzan: ENOUGH!!!!! (She puts handcuffs on both of them) Van and Kirin: Huh? What are these?? Suzan: They're the Helping Hand Handcuffs, I handcuffed you together to help you two learn to get along! Van: There is no way I'm working with HIM! Kirin: Ditto! Suzan: You will otherwise, YOU ARE BANNED FROM THIS DOJO!!!!!!!! Van and Kirin: (They are both scared) O-Ok Sensai... (Scene changer: Van's badge) Van: Well it looks like we're stuck together. Kirin: I hate this.... Van: Yeah you and me both! You know why can't we BOTH be her number 1 student?! Why can't we share the title?? Kirin: Because I became her student first! Van: Yeah well still maybe you should stop being so selfish! You don't OWN Suz! Kirin: Well, I had a bit of trouble trying to own her! Van: Well I'm her actual owner! And besides, she is my kitten anyway! Kirin: Well, I am an actual kitten! I'm the youngest martial artist there is! I have 1000 wins under my belt! Van: Sigh.... (thinking) I'm a loser compared to him what do I have. Kirin: Look, this is just for one day! It's not like there's gonna be a rescue or anything! Van: Sigh... You know what........ Maybe I'm not a rising warrior........ You made me realize that..... Thanks a lot... (He looks down) Kirin: Hey, I'm sorry about that okay? I didn't mean to tell you that! Van: Look okay you are right about me......I'm so new and......insignificant........I'm not like you! Listen remember how I said you and Celyn were my Fanon characters? Well I made you guys....... To express me...... To show my desire to get strong.......I guess I screwed that up didn't I? Kirin: Hey stop breaking the fourth wall! It'll only make me hate you even more! Van: (sighs) I'm sorry... Kirin: Like I said, it's just for a day! Van: I know......... Kirin: You are strong! It's just that we are both from two different worlds... Van: Literally......... but still that means we can't be friends you and me....... Kirin: Look, I forgive you, in fact, how about we do a sparring match! Van: Um, that's gonna be kinda hard with the whole handcuff thing but let's give it a shot Kirin: We first gotta talk to Suzan and tell her un-cuff us! Van: Are you sure? She looked a bit mad.... Kirin: That was only because of us bickering! Van: Okay...... Let's give it a shot! (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) Suzan: So, you two guys made up huh? Van: Yep! You think you can.... You know un-cuff us? Suzan: That's great! Now let me just un-cuff you with.... (She searches in her handbag) The Skeleton K- (She notices the key is not there) Uh-oh... Van: What uh oh? Oh no don't tell me....... You lost the key didn't you? Suzan: What?! No! Of course not, don't be ridicul- Okay fine, I lost it... Van and Kirin: WHAT?! Van: How could you lose it you NEVER lose things EVER! Suzan: I swore I had it in my paws a few seconds ago! Van: Well hurry up and find it........ (Just then a noise is heard outside, it is Vector) Vector: Come out Vanny! Suzan: Not now Vector, we have more important issues! My skeleton key is missing! Vector: Too bad......I have something to show Vanny! (he pulls out a dark core) Van: What the- (gets surrounded by dark energy) Vector: Yes...... A nice guy like you won't win in a real fight Suzan: Hey! Get your hands off of my student! (She sweeps the leg and then puts Vector in a sleeper hold) Vector: Gah!! (He breaks free) Don't you get it. He is soft.....why even bother training him?! Van: Hey, just because I'm nice DOESN'T mean I'm not tough. (He breaks free) Vector: So you can resist the dark core, big deal. You will still die! Suzan: Like I said, paws off my student! (She tackles Vector) Vector: Grrrr (He slashes at Suzan with his spear and hurts her) Van and Kirin: Suzan! Suzan: Guys... P-Please... Avenge me..... (She faints) Van: Kirin let's do this Kirin: Got it! Vector: What's wrong Mr "nice guy" You gonna use some sort of friendship power on me?! (He laughs) Kirin: Hate to admit it, but he's kind of right! How are we gonna fight him like this?! Van: Just follow my lead. (To vector) Oh, and Vector?? SHUT UP!! Friends are important, because when you have friends you can do this (He and Kirin both kick him) And this! (They wrap the chain of the cuffs around his spear and swipe it from him) And finally this! (They run into him with the spear) Who's dissing friendship now (Him and Kirin high five) Vector: You may have beaten me this time but one day you will have no one..... And when that happens I'll be there to Finish you! (he disappears) Kirin: Yes! We did it! Van: Yep. Because we worked together. See friends are important, when you have friends, you have something to fight for. And when you have something to fight for it pushes you to beat your foe! Kirin: For once, you're right! And I only hope Suzan is okay... Van: Me too.... Suzan: (Suddenly opens her eyes) Got 'cha! Van: Wait what?! Suzan: Yep, I was acting my own demise... Van: You scared us half to death Suzan: Haha! Well, I figured that defeating your foes would bring you together! And I should have you also know, that the Vector you guys fought was a hologram! Van and Kirin: A HOLOGRAM?! Suzan: Yep! (She pulls out the device that spawned the hologram) See? (Van then gets a bit angry) Suzan: Hey calm down, what matters is that your rival fire has been extinguished! And also... (She pulls out the key from her hood) Van: There's the key! Suzan: You can have it, since you're such a good owner. Van: Oh thank you so much! (He uses it to free himself and Kirin) Suzan: Now then... Still ready for that sparring match?? Van: Sure! Maybe I can still face off against Kirin! Suzan: If he wants to, he can! Van: Please Kirin? Please???? Kirin: Alright kid, let's see what'cha got! (Scene changer: Kirin's badge) Van: Alright Kirin, prepare for your beatdown! Kirin: I think you mean, prepare for YOUR beatdown! Suzan: Okay... Fighters ready...... Begin! (The two students then run at each other, and then the episode halts, and irises out) Trivia * This is the first time Suzan is seen wearing a karate GI * This is also the first episode that doesn't involve a rescue mission or features any of the PAW Patrol, except for Chase References